Lola Rose
by BadWolfReborn
Summary: He was the Doctor and she was Rose; it was the way of the Universe. 11/Rose. Fluffy fluff that turns deceivingly dark.


_**Lola Rose **_

_**So AU it's impossible. I think. This is Doctor Who, after all. **_

_**I don't know. It's kinda started as fluff, and it ends in fluff, but it has developed have a tiny bit of a dark back story. **_

The snowflakes drift down from the milky-grey sky, coating the wooden blue box in speckles of white. A man dressed in a tweed suit jacket and bowtie popped his head out, followed by a blonde woman carrying a small bundle of dusty pink blankets in her arms. Contented smiles on their faces, the pair looked shyly at each other.

They stepped out of the TARDIS, and the feminine hand that wasn't preoccupied with the blankets found itself encased in the larger, coarser one, one that had seen so much death and destruction over his hundreds of years.

Just like the girl's, actually.

"_Cl-Cl-Cl-Clara!" The Doctor yodelled down the echoing TARDIS walls. "All of Time and Space, and you just had to choose the most humid place in the cosmos! I am defiantly choosing the next planet. And Time. Did you know, on the planet Zeefrane, they have decades of torrential-"_

"_Doctor!"_

_The Doctor paused his ramble at his new companion's voice. Clara had been travelling with him for over a year now, after the whole snowman shebang, but she rarely sounded as panicked as she did now- the only other time had been when River had gone to the library and Clara found out what the Doctor knew. The Doctor half-ran to the console room. _

"_What on Clom is wrong Cl-?" The Doctor paused as he reached the console, and saw not one but two figures there. One was Clara, looking confused and slightly defensive; and stood mere feet away from her (not looking more than a year older then when he had last saw her) was the woman he had loved in so many bodies._

_Rose Marion Tyler. _

The Doctor traced circular patterns onto Rose's soft hands, which still fit perfectly into his, and sighed.

"_We were together for all of his life. He managed to get a perception filter together, so that I would look as if I was aging naturally, instead of only at 1%- we didn't want UNIT to start investigating- and we lived a good life. We couldn't... we couldn't have children, but we did everything else. Birthdays, Valentine's Day, anniversaries- you name it. We even got married in 2012. Eventually, we just forgot that I wasn't aging, because I never took the filter off. I didn't want to. It was only after John-only after John died (he was 96, was human for 59 years) and I was still fit as a fiddle that I remembered. I started building another dimension jumper after that, for one final trip. Went to Norway, took a portable energy reflector and then... boom. I even landed in my Universe first try, which was a lot better than last time, when the stars were going out."_

"_What happened last time? Rose, look at me!" The Doctor whispered when she avoided meeting his eyes. Clara had decided to give them a few hours privacy by exploring the inner bowls of the TARDIS, and Rose was sat on his bed in a pair of pyjamas of hers that she had found in her old room (one of the few rooms that Sexy had managed to save, so many years ago), showing much more skin that the Doctor liked._

_Well, he liked it. He just wasn't sure if _Rose_ would like what he wanted to do. _

_When Rose still hadn't answered him, the Doctor reached out slowly and rested a hand on her shoulder. _

"_Rose?" No answer. He leant forward slightly, until he was kneeling on the bed right in front of her. _

"_It's fine, seriously. Don't worry. It's fine." Rose gulped, which only made him suspicious. _

_The Doctor lunged at her, and Rose's shriek of alarm was muffled in the bedcovers as the Doctor flipped her over and straddled her legs so that she couldn't move. _

_Hmm. He had had a dream like this at some point in the last 300 years...ok, sometime in the past week- _

_NOT NOW DOCTOR!_

_Waiting until she shrugged in resignation, the Doctor took a deep breath and began lifting the hem of her shirt slowly until he reached her bra strap, expecting a few bruises, maybe a small patch of blood. _

"Doctor?"

"Yes, love?"

"What are we-?"

"Ssh. Thinking."

_The Doctor was shocked at the ravaged canvas that was her back. There were multi-coloured burns decorating the base of her spine and the side of her ribcage. Bruises were coupled with gorges two centimetres deep all over her back. _

_And written in what looked like dried blood- maybe a year old? Two at the most? - were words that resonated throughout the Doctor's hearts. _

_(Harold Saxon_

_The Master_

_M-A-S-T-E-R_

_Koschei was here_

_ROSE TYLER SHOULD HAVE RUN)_

_The Doctor found himself tracing the words gently, and as Rose barely even flinched, The Doctor realised that these marks were almost 100 years old. _

_Impossible: look it up in the dictionary, and you'll find Rose Tyler's picture underneath it. _

The Doctor looked at Rose Tyler Noble Smith in the faded light of the planet they had chosen for their thirtieth wedding anniversary.

She still loved John Noble Smith, the Doctor knew that. She always would- she had spent almost 60 years with him, aging and living and being human. But she wasn't human; she was young again, over 110 years old and looking as if she had just turned 30. The Doctor looked a year or two older than her right now, but he knew that if she felt uncomfortable in a hundred or so years, he'd lose a life and regenerate into the perfect body for her. He'd left his ninth body with that thought in mind _(letRoseloveme-letRoseloveme-letmebeyoung-letRoseloveme)_ and it had worked.

The young baby girl in her arms- Lola Rose Song- shifted slightly, drawing her parents' attention to her, and Rose rocked Lola into a deep sleep,

She would always love the Doctor: big ears and leather jacket, bouncy hair and active tongue, human and aging or bow ties and tweed.

He was the Doctor and she was Rose; it was the way of the Universe.

**This was written in honour of my cousin Lola Rose Valerie Cross, who was born just past midnight on the 19****th**** November 2012. She is the cutest thing I have ever seen, so I had to write a baby fic of some kind... even if it is kind of twisted. Gosh, I can't even write fluff right *sighs***

**Review, my pretties, review! **

**Chloe xxx**


End file.
